Perfección
by NekoNata
Summary: Ron sabe que la perfección no existe. Que las parejas perfectas son una quimera. No puede importarle menos, porque, precisamente, la perfección no puede hacerle feliz. Ella, sin embargo, puede.


_Oh, Dios mío, algo heterosexual por aquí, ni yo misma puedo creerlo. Un RonXDesirée, porque son adorables y eso no es discutible. Mejor y más disfuncional matrimonio imposible. Ace Attorney pertenece a Capcom y yo no hago esto por afán de lucro._

* * *

Ron DeLite sabe perfectamente que la perfección no existe. Pero Desirée es lo que, para él, más se le asemeja. Desirée, Desirée DeLite, su Dessie. Su querida esposa. Aún le cuesta creerse que esté casado con una mujer así.

Su cabello castaño y ondulado brilla al Sol, pero sus ojos color avellana tienen luz propia. Le enamora cómo se encienden cuando sonríe, segura de sí misma, esa sonrisa que hace que el corazón se le pare o acelere, que le saca los colores con una facilidad insultante. Ama cómo echa su rostro hacia atrás al hacerlo, ligeramente, casi de forma imperceptible, pero cuando alguien ama tanto simplemente se percata de esos pequeños detalles. El cómo su cabello se mueve por el movimiento, sedoso, bello.

— Ay, Ronnie, qué lindo. Te estás sonrojando de nuevo.

"Ronnie" esboza una mueca nerviosa, sintiendo cómo la sangre se agolpa en sus mejillas. Porque siempre se siente así cuando ella le dice que es lindo, y cuando le mira así, dejando caer sus párpados, sus pestañas largas y oscuras enmarcando sus ojos brillantes; cuando le sonríe con esa sonrisa que lejos de ser brava como acostumbra, es simple y genuinamente dulce. Su corazón se hincha cálidamente y las piernas le tiemblan como la gelatina.

Ella le coge de la mano. Su mano es firme y segura. La de Ron, por su parte, delicada y temblorosa. Dessie es aún más risueña, tirando gentilmente de él. La adora. Ella sí que es linda, preciosa. Alguien que le quiere pese a ser un quien es. Alguien que le ha enseñado, en todos los años que llevan juntos, a quererse día a día, a disfrutar, a no tener miedo. Desirée intenta devolverle el favor y lo sabe. Él se enamoró de ella porque ella es fuerte y valiente. Ella se enamoró de él porque pese a no ser fuerte ni valiente, pese a no ser varonil ni apuesto, se tragó el miedo y las inseguridades y dio su vida por ella. Y la sigue dando, y la dará mientras viva.

Se muerde el labio, asustado, porque Desirée le guía hasta su moto con una felicidad que no quiere aguar. Ambos saben que le asusta muchísimo montar en moto, y como siempre, ella intenta tranquilizarle.

— No pasa nada, Ronnie. Sabes que estoy contigo y que no dejaré que te ocurra nada.

Ron asiente, balbuceando algo en voz baja que ni él mismo entiende, y ella le sonríe de nuevo, sin soltar su mano, besándole en la frente, la nariz y por último en los labios, dulcemente. Y el ex-guardia de seguridad siente cómo sus manos sudan, pero corresponde a su gesto, ligeramente, porque sabe que a ella le gusta que sonría.

La gente que camina por las calles de la ciudad les mira como a dos bichos raros, él chillando y gimoteando, agarrado a la femenina cintura porque teme caerse; ella riendo feliz, porque adora el conducir deprisa, sentir el viento en su cuerpo, como si volara, a la vez que esos temblorosos brazos la mantienen firme en el suelo. Siempre va más despacio cuando su Ronnie va con ella.

Cuando llegan al centro comercial, Ron está tan pálido que parece un cadáver y Desirée solo vuelve a cogerle de la mano, tranquilizándole y casi arrastrándole a las tiendas de ropa.

La verdad es que llega un momento en el que Ron deja de intentar contar cuantos modelitos se ha probado su mujer, o pensar en cuál de ellos le queda mejor. El traje de cuero de motera, la blusa y la falda de tablas de aspecto juvenil, el conjunto con aspecto de uniforme, el sedoso vestido de noche rojo intenso... todo le queda perfecto, como hecho para ella. Todo tan horriblemente caro que casi llora cuando abre la billetera para pagar a la dependienta. Pero Dessie es feliz con su moto, su ropa y con él. Y él quiere que ella sea feliz, más que nada en el mundo.

Es por eso por lo que empezó a robar a gran escala. Por supuesto que le sentaba mal engañar a los guardas y coger y vender cosas que no eran suyas en el mercado negro. Pero el estar en el paro habría hecho que Dessie se deprimiera, y él no quería eso. Quería que pudiera seguir llevando ese ritmo de vida. Por ella se convirtió en un delincuente, aunque ambos sabían que él nunca había usado un arma, nunca había herido a nadie. No sería capaz de hacer daño a una mosca.

Pero con el caso Mask Demasque cerrado, y él saliendo inocente por un error en los juicios, decidió dejar ese peligroso trabajo. En parte porque no podía con la culpa, en parte porque Desirée, pese a todo, no le había dejado. Y ella no se merecía tener a un ladrón por esposo. Ahora, ambos llevan un negocio conjunto, sea o no muy lícito, pero al menos es menos peligroso y bien remunerado.

Y la vuelta a casa es como la ida, con lloriqueos y risas, con miradas mal disimuladas, terror y felicidad. Cuando llegan a casa, Dessie le besa en los labios, murmurando un "te quiero" contra los suyos. Y Ron siente sus ojos húmedos y sus piernas haciéndose cada vez menos sólidas. Él también dice que la quiere, muy muy bajito, pero a diferencia del resto del universo, ella puede escucharle. Ella siempre puede oírle, en esos silencios, en esos murmullos, en sus muecas (para ella, adorables) que quieren decir mil cosas que su timidez no le permite expresar.

Porque de la misma forma que para Ron Desirée brilla con luz propia, para Desirée, el insignificante Ron, que siempre pasa desapercibido hasta que pierde los nervios, el femenino Ron que se peina más que ella, con sus pestañas largas, sus ojos grandes y su voz suave, ese Ron y ningún otro, tiene un brillo especial para ella, dulce y gentil, como ella lo necesita.

Ambos saben que las parejas perfectas no existen. Sin embargo, piensan, les basta con que se asemeje lo suficiente. La perfección parece sobrar cuando Desirée le sonríe y cuando Ron desvía la mirada con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas. Es mejor así.


End file.
